krazy khura'in adventures 2: apollo justice turnabout sarge
by barrylawn
Summary: apollo and datz must defend armie buff for shocking crime, CAN THEY DO IT?


KRAZY KHURAIN ADVENTURES II

CASE 2: APOLLO JUSTICE TURNABOUT SARGE

BY BARRYLAWN

one day ahlbi ur'gaid was at the market when he RAN INTO THE OFFICE AND KNOCKED APOLLO OFF HIS LADDER

"AAAAAAAAAH ALBY DONT THROW ME OFF MY STEPLADDER" shouted apollo because he was cleaning off the web tat was spotted becaus refugee spiders wer trying to rebuild theyr empire, srsly cant they do that somewhere else?

"sory sory but i saw teh gretest thing ever come on"

ahlbi dragged apollo outside and they wer at the bazaar, they took the shorcut through teh manhole

they crossed the street and datz was there, and he was playing with a robot

"get on teh ground and push slakker" shouted the helicopter and it fired its gunz at dats

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SORY SORY" dats got on teh ground

"god werk solder!" said the helicopter

"sarge is that u" said apollo

"yes it is me your SUR, i am here for business in khurain, vry important business, militry related rasons"

BOOM

"IMMM GOIN DOWNNNNNNN" he screamed and he fell to the ground and part inside him blew up

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it wasnt me!" shouted datz

"WATS GOIN ON HERE" shouted detective jesus running down the stairs from tempul temple "WHO MURDERED THE HELIPCOTER?!"

he looked around until he found his suspect "IT WAS YOU WASNT IT"

he went into crowd and grab a 12 yeer old girl, it was armie buff, and she HAD THE CONTROL TO SARGE IN HER HAND

"aha ur killed him, U GOIN TO JALE"

"wow wtf" said datz "wow ther goes the low crime rate"

"ok guiz we gotta figure out who did it"

so apollo and datz examiend the helicopter, ther was a bullet in it

"hmmm looks like it hit a missile whih made it explode" said datz

"ha ha ha it was well deserved" said a deep voice

they turned and saw a courtroom bailiff, teh type with the guns

"hey u fuck dont talk shit about the dead" said datz

"yea, he was gr8 guy, u cant treat him like hes dead" said apollo

"hehehehehhehehehehe ok good luck at the trial u lawyer fucks" he cackled and left

"wow what an ass, why wud he talk to us like that" said apollo

"hey look the guy forgot his gun" said datz and he put it in his pocket

AT THE TRIAL

"court is in session" said kudgey

"..." thought the prosecutor

"who is that guy, he looks like nayuta" said apollo

"my name is lai'ght speer'it, i am teh prosecutor" said spirit "now can i opening statement"

"yes" said kudgey so she waved her hand and spirits appeared in front of her showin teh murder

"the defendent armie buff murdered her drone sarge, he was in her armie pretendin to be in her sie, but he was workin against her"

"damn tis is a hard case" said datz

"tat is right, ur very smart for the defense"

"huh what" said datz "y u angry at defense"

"pls you think everyone her is fine wit this defense attorney change"

"yea?"

"well no, u all still suck, u always will" she threw her hand at them and spirits surrounde them and hit them

"OW OW OW STOP THEY HURT" shouted apollo

"now i present the controller armie used to kill him, also kudgey?"

"yea"

"I DEMAND THE DEFENSE CAPABILITY ACT"

"ok"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted apollo

"pff watever well win anyway" said datz

"i call the witness"

the wintess came and they saw it was the bailiff from earlier

"HA HA i knew it wud be U who defending apollo" laughed the baliff

"now bailiff testify and put these lawyers to death, may khurain return to its former lawyerless days" said spirit

ching- ching ching chingchingchingching

PLING!

(datz was teh testifymony sound effects sounded just like em right?)

"i was hiding in the trash when i saw the drone"

"he was talking to the smelly defense ashitney next to apollo"

"he then started firing his gun"

"HOLD IT" shouted apollo "why would he fire guns at datz"

"he mustve hated him"

"however while he was firing the girl used the remote to BLOW UP THE MISSILE KILLING HIM"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "the drone was shot, tat caused the missile to go off"

"STUPID" shouted spirit "lol no, and i have proof, and that is divination seance"

and then the divination seance began

===INSIGHT===

"the victim was talking with the fool over there"

"apollo and ahlbi came to talk to him"

"just then his missiles exploded and in dat instant he blacked out

the water mirror turned on and datz was there laughing, and he heard very loud laughter

he turned and saw apollo and ahlbi coming to him after he heard boys voice

he heard an explosion and just then he blacked out feeling pain"

"hmmm" said apollo "ok i dont see anything, any ideas datz"

"lets try spamming the pause button"

"good idea"

apollo spammed pause and he notice something

"OBJECTIOn" shouted apollo "look! when the explosion happens hes still awake!"

"WAAAT"

"also!" he added pointing to the other word "THER WERE TWO EXPLOSIONS IN TAT INSTANT"

"WATS THIS MEAN" shouted spirit

"IT MEANS THERE WERE TWO EXPLOSIONS, ONE WAS A GUNSHOT"

"but what caused this explosion"

"look right before he blacks in payne, THERES A GUN IN THE TRASH"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH" shotued bailiff "ha, u filty man, u canot catch me"

CROSS EXAMINATION

"apollo u cant prove i did it"

"yea i was in the trash but that gun wasnt mine"

"you cant prove i shot it"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "all we have to do is compare the gun with the balistic markings"

"what are balistic markings" said kudgey

"ther like the fingerprints of the gun they is very accurate, do u need me to explain again"

"yea"

"ok, ther like the fingerprints of the gun they is very accurate, do u need me to explain again"

"yea"

"ok, ther like the fingerprints of the gun they is very accurate, do u need me to explain again"

"no i think i got it"

"good" said apollo and he slammed the desk "ok jesus, did u test the bullet while i explained"

"of course i did my child" said jesus "IT MATCHES THE BAILIFFS GUN"

"NOOOO" shouted bailiff "you cant prove its mine"

"then wheres YOUR gun"

"at home!"

"well this is clearly ur gun because it has you NAME ON IT"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed bailiff because he wrote his name on the trigger "what motive would i have?"

"AAACK" screamed apollo

"dammit aj we gotta think of a motive or we dead" said datz

"ha well deserved punishment u hopeless piece of fuck" said spirit "teh war end now and we win"

"w8 a minute OF COURSE THAT MUST BE HIS MOTIVE"

"wat"

"sarge was at war with someone, but he wojuldnt tell who, it must have been against THE WITNESS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK YOU LAWYER, WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE SOME OTHER DAY!" screamed bailiff

"bailiff i mean the legal bailiff HERE throw this bailiff in prison, for now i declare army buff NOT GUILTY"

and butterflies flew everywhere for the not guilty verdict

===AFTER THE TRIAL===

"thank u mr justice u tok down my enemy for me, i promote u to best rank" said armie

"o good i was sick of cleanin the toliet" said apollo

armie went home and they celebrated their survival of the rabid prosecutor who hates attorneys light spier'it

but tat wasnt the end of their courtroom fites...

TO BE CONTINEUD


End file.
